


Too Sweet To Deserve This

by pudding_lover



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, Gang Rape, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_lover/pseuds/pudding_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Avengers set, everything is fun but Chris can't learn his lines. Tom offers him his help. They return home together so Tom can help Chris learn them, but when everything seemed to go perfect, 4 men break into Chris's house and bad things happen to those who don't obey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to do it"  
 

"Oh, come on Tom..." Robert whispered to Tom. "If you're not going to do it, then I will...come on..."

"No, if you want to do it, go ahead but I'm not going to and don't put me into this"  Tom said with a little smile on his face.

Before Tom could ever blink Robert sneaked his was behind a Thor-dressed Chris holding a pencil.

Mark, Chris and Scarlett were trying to be serious and hide the giggles but with not much of a result.

Then Robert pierced Chris's bum with the pencil and Chris turned around a bit annoyed by what just happened and by the laughter of his friends but with a little smile on his face.

"Who did that?" he asked. With the pencil hidden behind his back, Robert said "It was Tom! Look he even has the pencil in his pocket!".

Tom rolled his eyes and looked at Chris "It wasn't me! It was Rob! Look, I don't even have the pencil in my p-..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he noticed a pencil in his pocket and turned slowly his gaze to Chris.

"Damn...", "You better run" Chris said with a teasing look on his face and started chasing Tom with Thor's hammer while everyone else were holding their stomachs from the laughter and Robert and Mark were rolling on the floor.

 

"Hold on you mister..." Chris stopped chasing Tom and turned to his director. "If you two continue doing this there will be no more alive cast or crew, look at them".

Chris and Tom turned to their friends and crew to see everyone on the floor still laughing, coughing and trying to breath normally.

"Also, you still haven't learned the lines of this scene and you must...", "I know but I just can't remember them, he said, I just can't by my s-" "I can help you with your lines" Tom said.

Chris looked at him a bit surprised. "I mean...if you want to..." he said and Chris replied with a big smile on his face "Of course I do! But isn't it going to be a lot for you? I mean, won't it be one more thing of your big TO DO list?". "I can find some time for my TO DO list after you learn your lines".

Tom looked at him with his big blue eyes and Chris realized the those moments were the moments were you could feel so much warmness and love and caring by just looking in them.

He loved his best friend so much like a little brother and those were the times where he knew that Tom wanted to help him with all his heart and wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"Alright then, fine. We can go at my house after we're done..." he finally said and whispered to Tom "You can't understand how helpful this is", and Tom gave him one of his big sweet smiles after saying "Maybe not, but you would do the same for me".

 _Oh I would do that and much more..._ Chris thought. He felt so grateful to Tom and for some reason couldn't say it.

"Mark usually picks me up from the house and drives me home after we're done, so he can take you too and drop us both there."

"How am I supposed to leave then?" Tom asked and looked at the ground. He didn't want to put Chris in trouble about how he's going to get home.

Chris thought it for a moment and the idea fell from the sky into his brain.

"Sleepover night! You can sleep with me at my house and Mark comes at the morning to pick us both." Tom looked at Chris with another smile on his face.

"That sounds wonderful! We have months to have a sleepover with all these movies and interviews and stuff...It will be amazing! Oh my God I'm exited..." His smile was even bigger than before.

"Hold that energy for when we go home, ok? I don't want you to fall asleep from the moment you step your foot at the doorstep, alright?" Chris said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Fine...But we'll play truth or dare, ok?"

Chris thought it for a second. The last time he played this game with Tom, he chose dare and he had to run around the house with his underwear yelling 'I am Chris "Brick Shity House" Hemsworth' around the house for 30 seconds. He would take revenge for that.

"Alright, but I'll go first this time"

 

 

After hours on set, Tom and Chris were exhausted. Every time they decide to have a sleepover, that would be the most difficult day on set.

As soon as they were done they went all to change and then leave to go home. Chris waited for Tom to get dressed and, when Tom was ready, they both went to Mark's car to find him waiting for them there.

It was a lovely night. A warm night with a cool breeze being always there to make the perfect combination along with a bright silver moon on the dark night sky full of stars.

Tom stopped and stared at the sky, looking at the stars, admiring how beautiful that night was. Chris could help himself from admiring his friend for his respect for these kind of things.

"Are you two coming, or you prefer to walk?", Mark broke the silence. He was waiting in the car. Tom and Chris went in and they all were on their way home.

 

 

"I'll come to pick you up, let's say at... around 8 a.m., ok?"  "Yep, see ya then"

Tom and Chris got out of the car and went into the house. They turned on the lights. It was 10 p.m. and they had to work on Chris's lines.

"Look, it's late, you better go to sleep if you want and I'll try to learn them by myself" Chris said, seeing Tom clearly tired and ready to fall asleep.

"Exactly.". Chris looked at Tom and asked "What?"

"I said exactly. You will try to learn your lines by yourself but you will definitely learn them with my help." and he gave Chris another warm smile that assured him that everything will go the right way.

"But before we start we need to make some tea. Without tea you can't keep your mind focused...or awake..." Chris looked at his friend and met his sympathetic gaze. 

 

"So, let's make some tea!"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"This is...? come on, you remember it! This is bey-"

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will...um...he will..." Chris stared at his tea on the table, trying to remember the rest of his lines.

"Loki will have a tea party with Barbie and her girlfriends...come on Chris, Loki will face...?" Tom was clearly tired,  but he was cheerful anyway to make Chris feel more confident.

"Loki will face Asgardian justice. OK, so This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice. I remember it!"

"Ta daaaa. See we're done! You are finally a master of your lines Mr Hemsworth. Well done" Tom smiled at Chris and yawned.

It was 1 a.m. and they were both tired.

"We better go to sleep, especially you, Tom. You look weak..." Chris looked at Tom with a worrying look.

"I know, I know...sorry, it's just that...lately I just can't sleep or eat much for some reason..." Tom replied. He was **clearly** looking tired and weak. Why didn't he notice that before? Oh, yes. Cause he always wears that BIG smile on his lips.

"Alright...but could you bring me another blanket? I feel a bit cold at night." Tom asked gently and laid down on his bed.

 

_ DRRRRING _

 

The bell rang. Chris jumped and Tom fell off the bed leaving a weak groan of pain as he hit the floor.

"What the hell...? It's 1 a.m. Who can it be now?"

"They must need help or something..." Tom said and as he walked to the door Chris stopped him.

"You, sleep. You'll find a blanket in the closet. I'll go to see who's at the door." said Chris and walked out of the room as Tom took the blanket and laid on the bed.

Tom heard the door opening but what made him worry was that after Chris's <<Yes?>>, he heard nothing...

Heavy footsteps. That's all he could hear. Footsteps that were getting heavier and he looked at the slowly opening door.

Then suddenly a man jumped into the room and grabbed Tom from his T-shirt taking him off the bed and throwing him on the floor, on his belly. Tom left another groan of pain, turned and looked up at the one who threw him on the floor.

But there wasn't one...there were 4 men in his room, one bigger and taller and stronger and meaner than the other. _Is this a prank?_ he thought, but then he realized that Chris was kneeling and one of the unknown men, was standing above him aiming a gun at his temple.

 

"What...what are you doing? Wh- Why are you here, who are you??" Tom asked. He was having difficulties in breathing cause of the fall he just had. He looked at Chris and Chris looked at him.

He was 'apologizing' with the look in his eyes. _For what?_   Tom thought. _F_ or _opening the door? He couldn't have known what was behind the door..._ _It's impossible!_

"Ahh...Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston...what a pleasure..." One of the men said. His voice was strict and malice. Him appearance was scary- he wasn't ugly but, he was scary for a man that breaks into your room at 1 a.m. and aims a gun at your best friend-. He was tall and muscular, and made Tom feel even weaker than what he was and Chris felt tiny like an ant.

"Oh, how rude of me... Let me introduce you to me and my friends." His eyes were looking both Tom and Chris with slyness and- Tom wished to be mistaken- lowness and lust.

"This is Santiago..." the big man said, pointing at the man that was aiming Chris with a gun. He was not as tall as the man who was speaking and he had with black, long greasy hair. He seemed to be Latin.

"This...is Vincent and Glenn. And I... am Jack". As Tom tried to stand up to take a look at them, a man-guessing it was Glenn- kicked him at the stomach and Tom fell down again, in a curled up position, leaving a little groan of pain. Then he lifted his torso to look at Jack.

"Oh, you shouldn't have moved, Oh no no no... if you move we hurt you. It's easy to understand, isn't it?". Jack, then, stared at Tom's chest and when Tom realized it, he blushed and turned his face to Chris.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, with a tone that revealed that he demanded an answer to his question.

"We, dear Chris, want to have some... fun" Jack said and smirked to Tom. Vincent and Glenn smirked too, to both Tom and Chris, and Santiago leaned towards Chris and whispered -if you can call that a whisper- "and your friend, Thomas, seems very fine..."

 

Chris then turned to look at Tom and he saw that Jack had already kneeled between Tom's legs. Tom tried to move back but Jack slapped him at his left cheek and Tom stooped moving.

"HEY! That wasn't necessary!" Chris yield. Then Santiago slapped Chris and Tom shivered, when he realized that it was too obvious. He wished that Jack wouldn't notice it, but he did.

Tom didn't say a word or turned to look at Jack. He was looking at Chris, wishing he could read his mind to understand what he should do to stay safe.

_Stop talking...please...I don't want them to hurt you..._

Then Jack grabbed Tom's chin, turned his head to the right and looked at his cheek. There was a small drip of blood rolling down his reddened cheek. The cause of the blood drip? Jack's claws. 

Then he turned Tom's face so he could face him. Jack was so close, Tom could hear his breath.

"I thought I made it clear that if you move we hurt you. I believe it is clear now..." Jack said with a slow threatening voice. "Is it?"

Tom said nothing. He was just staring at Jack. "I asked you a question. It's not polite to ignore others Thomas..."

 

Tom then nodded before Jack could hit him again. "Good then..." he turned around to Vincent and Glenn, still holding Tom's chin. "Take of his shirt."

Glenn caught Tom unprepared. He took Tom's hands and held them above his head as Vincent took of his shirt, and only when the shirt was off, Glenn freed Tom's hands. Tom felt cold and exposed. He would try to cover his chest but Jack would hurt him ...and Chris...

_Please God, no..._

Jack then laid his hand on Tom's chest, and Tom twitched a bit always facing the floor. Not Jack or Chris. Jack then smirked once again, and looked at Tom's eyes.

"You are...interesting..." he said. Tom turned and looked at him with a scared expression in his eyes. Jack then pushed gently Tom. He laid Tom on the floor so Jack could lie on his belly.

 _No! Wait! What are you doing?! Tom get up, don't let him touch you!_   Chris thought and he wished Tom could hear him and get up.

Jack then laid on Tom's belly and placed his lips on Tom's. Tom shut his eyes tight and didn't move. _It's just a little_ kiss... Tom thought. _Hold_ _on Tom, he might stop if you behav-_ "AAH!"  Tom yelled and fended off his lips from Jack's. Jack had just bitten Tom's under lip and it was painful. Jack then slapped Tom once again, leaving scars from his long claws.

"What did you do to him?!" Chris yield once again and as a return he got another slap from Santiago.

"You know, Chris... It's indeed impressive how strong you are. You haven't bled yet. So shut up if you want it to remain that way..." Then Jack leaned to Tom's ear and said threateningly. 

"As for you Thomas...", Jack held a pause, smirked and took a lock of Tom's hair and started stroking it. Tom didn't move or speak. He knew where that would lead to.

 

"...Bad things happen to those who don't obey..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Bad things happen to those who don't obey..._

 

 

Those words echoed in Tom's ears. His skin gone pale. His eyes gone wide. He could feel the sweat running down his forehead.  _What are you going to do?_ he thought and suddenly, there was nothing in his head. Not a single thought. Just feeling we would rather get rid of them as fast as he could.

Tom turned his head to look at Chris, who was facing the floor lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, now that this is clear as well...let's keep it nicely" Jack said with low voice and laid on him, between his thighs (for once again), holding Tom's hands down, so he would not be able to fight back.

Jack buried his face in Tom's neck and started licking and kissing his soft and (from the fear and weakness) pale skin. Tom shut his eyes, unable to move, waiting for this to be over.

Jack kept kissing and licking all the way down Tom's chest, till his nipples. _Hold still Tom...hold still..._ he thought to himself and kept his eyes shut.

"I always wanted to explore you in this way Thomas. For very, very long time..." Tom opened his eyes, surprised by the distance of Jack with his face.

 

Jack kept kissing and licking, till he took Tom's right nipple into his mouth and bit it softly, and then putting his teeth in Tom's warm flesh. Tom left a groan of pain escape his mouth. Jack giggled at him and licked the drips of blood from Tom's chest. Tom shut his eyes again to hold the pain away from this action.

"This is one of the marks I will leave you to remember me" he said and gave him a kiss.

Chris wanted to yell. Yell for the cops, the neighbors, _anything_ that would get them out of there.

 Jack's tongue was now trailing down Tom's waist. He stopped there and laid a finger on Tom's belly. "So...soft..." he said, then leaned down and bit hard once again. Tom twitched but didn't say anything.

"Hey, just leave him alone!" Chris yelled and got a slap from Santiago. Tom gasped and Jack sat up a bit and turned his head so he could look at Chris. He was bleeding at his lip and his face was red.

 

"Ah, look at that..." Jack said with a mocking tone "...you are bleeding now. Good job Santiago. You broke the _Brick-Shit-House_." and they all laughed. Tom and Chris didn't laugh.

"This isn't funny" Chris said furious. "Is this what you like to do in your free time? Breaking into other people's houses and, and...". He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was going to happen, what their sick minds were up to.

"You are trying to find a word, maybe two or three Christopher..." Chris's name sounded like a sharp blade piercing him, coming out of Jack's lips. Only close friends and his family call him Christopher, and sometimes elder people that liked to use people's full names.

     But from Jack's lips it felt like a blade, indeed.

"...but the word you are looking for...is not a word or two. It is a sentence." He took, then, Tom's jaw in his hand and gave him a kiss. Tom shut his eyes once again. Then let go his lips of Tim's and said " _Have fun."_  and he turned to Chris, letting go of Tom's jaw as well as his lips.Tom turned to look at Chris who was looking at Jack with a murderous look.

_"_ This is what we do. And no, we don't do that in our free time, because we don't have free time with   _This. Is. Just. For. Fun."_ And he laughed. He laughed, again (!) with this sick laugh. Chris went insane.

" **What the hell do you find funny**?" Chris yield and everybody stopped moving. _Oh no_ Tom thought and he might have whispered it, because Jack looked at him, smirked and then looked at Chris again.

 

"Oh, Chris, it seems you can't shut up, can you? Be careful cause...someone, might get hurt." Jack said with a tone that revealed threat.

"Glenn, just shut his mouth with something." Then, Glenn took a piece of cloth from his pocket and, while Vincent was holding Chris, Glenn put the cloth in Chris mouth. Santiago then slapped Chris once again and he, Glenn and Vincent smiled widely.

"Don't treat him! Let him go! You don't want **him** , so why don't you just let him go?" Tom yield and he felt a tear rolling from his eye. 

Jack then leaned back on Tom and said "Why let him go? He can watch...or take a turn if he wishes to..." Then the 4 unwelcome men started giggling and Tom froze still. _Watch?_ _Take turn?_ _What is he talking about?._

But Chris knew what Jack was talking about. **_NO! Don't you dare! Don't you dare go close to him! Don't you dare_** ** _touch him!!_ ** Chris tried to scream, but the only sound that came out from his mouth was a loud groan that lasted 2-3 seconds, maybe.

 

"Thomas, your friend is unable to **shut up**!" Jack yield the last two words. Tom shut his eyes while those two words. _Why you don't let him go? Please just let him go, he doesn't deserve this. Please...please..._

"Why you do this to him? What did he do to you?" Tom whispered loud enough so Jack and Chris could hear him. " _Why?"_

Jack leaned so close to Tom, that his eyelid could touch Tom's eyebrow. That movement made Tom shiver. "Why..." Jack said. "Why?" Tom asked one more time. "He doesn't deserve this"

Jack giggled "You think he doesn't deserve this?" he asked pointing at Chris. "I know so." Tom answered surely, turning to Chris. "He is too good to deserve this." he said with a low and tired voice.  Jack then giggled again and kissed and bit softly Tom's neck. Tom shut his eyes again, like a reflex. "And you, my dear Thomas..." he said from Tom's neck, then lifted his head and met Tom's gaze.

  

    "...Are too sweet to deserve this..."

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I really am, but my laptop shut down while I was writing it and I lost it without saving it. It really pissed me off.  
> Anyway I hope you like it :)

 

 

"Too...too sweet to deserve...what?" Tom whispered being unable to hold back the fear from showing into his eyes. He was afraid of the answer that would follow. What would they do to him? What would they do to Chris?

"Too sweet to deserve what is about to follow." said Jack and pressed his lips hard against Tom's. Tom shut his eyes again. He didn't know why he was shutting his eyes. Maybe it was to keep the bad things away. If you couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

Jack tried to put his tongue into Tom's mouth, but Tom didn't open his mouth. Jack didn't try to put his tongue in before. Tom tried to move away slowly and carefully but Jack took Tom's slender and pale hands in his big and muscular ones to hold him down.

That position made Tom feel so weak and vulnerable and trapped under Jack's heavy body, unable to move at all.

Jack then bit Tom's under lip once again, hard enough to make Tom want to scream and open his mouth a little, while Jack forced his tongue in. Tom felt disgusted.

_You can take it Tom_  he thought. _If this is what I'm 'too sweet to deserve' then get over with it..._

 

  


Chris was just staring at the floor. He didn't want to see his friend in that awful moment. He just hoped that this kiss the bite and the tongue will be the last thing Jack would do to Tom.

But he knew deep inside that It wasn't. He knew that it wasn't even the beginning. He looked at the clock. **3:34 a.m.**

He could not wait for this nightmare to be over. To wake up and see Tom standing at the kitchen making tea and asking why he looks like a horse. He wanted Tom to be alright.

Jack moved away from Tom, and Tom tried to breath. He looked at Chris like a reflex, and Chris lifted his head and met Tom's gaze.

Jack then, took Tom's jaw in his hand and turned it, not so gently, so they would be face-to-face. "You seem to look at Chris a lot...I'm wondering, is he more interested than me?" he said with a tone of -Tom wished it wasn't that- rage...

Tom thought that he wasn't expecting an answer but apparently, he was wrong.

Jack squeezed harder and moved closer to Tom's face. "I asked you a question Thomas" he said, voice low and threatening.

Tom didn't know what to say. Of course he preferred Chris but if he'd say _yes_ Jack would do terrible thing to him and maybe Chris. But if he'd say _no_ then Jack would do even more terrible thing to him, because God knows what is inside that sick mind of his.

 

  


"Well then, it seems you like us both the same." said Jack. " And because you like us both, I'm going to give you a little _gift_ from me and Chris."

Tom realized what Jack was about to do.

He was about to hurt Chris.

He couldn't say anything cause he was completely frozen from fear and concern and from not knowing what _exactly_ Jack wanted to do with Chris.

Jack then bent over Tom and gave him another kiss on the lips that lasted only for a moment. Tom shut his eyes again and his lips cause he didn't want Jack tongue in his mouth again.

Jack moved away a little and said "You might going to enjoy him being _fucked_ "

_Oh my God..._ A thought crossed Tom's mind in less than a second. He had to make Jack angry with him. It was the only way Jack wouldn't harm Chris.

As Jack was standing up from Tom, Tom kicked him hard In the stomach. Jack left a groan of pain and rage and Tom knew, that from now long, it was going to be hell for him.

"You are about to regret this **so bad**!" Jack hissed.

 

  


Jack bent and turned roughly Tom around, so Tom was lying on his belly, pinned Tom's hands above his head on the floor and started pulling down Tom's pants.

It all happened to fast.

Chris realized what Tom just did and why he did it and tried to scream. Vincent and Glenn held him down and his arms behind his back.

Santiago was still aiming his gun at Chris's head with one hand and holding his hair with the other. Chris closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Tom in such position.

"Well Thomas, you seem to like it the hard way. I bet Christopher fucks you all the time. Don't worry, I think I might be able to compete with him." Jack said and started unzipping his trousers.

Tom tried to fight but Jack was _way_ too strong for him. He was holding him down with one hand. _At least him mind is away from Chris._

Tom heard the sound of Jack's zipper and panicked. He tried to move away ever more but he was too weak and sick too be as strong and he should.

He felt Jack bending over him and heard a whisper. 

 "Let's see how you'll like that now, Thomas."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
